When The Dog Bites
by Paperleaf
Summary: [CartmanxButters] Poor Butters gets bitten by a dog, and Cartman practices his rarely used sympathy. Fluffy oneshot.


A/N: This is another oneshot that I'm making into a series, and you can see from the titles it's lyrics to 'My Favorite Things' :3 although I should really finish my other story before carrying on with them, well, here you go. XD

Notes: the guys are teenagers and I'm really hungry.

Enjoy!

* * *

When The Dog Bites

"Alright, let's go over this _one_ more time," Cartman said boredly, running his fingers through his tidy brown hair.

"I've got it, Eric," Butters said, flipped his long blonde hair back in the summer air and rubbed his thumbs together. "Go up to Kyle's house and take the J-Mart coupons from his mailbox…" Butters confirmed, looking down at the sidewalk as he walked with his bossy friend. "And if someone comes out, I'll say, uh, that I saw the mailman put rat poison in their bills and I was trying to save them." Butters looked up at Cartman worriedly.

Cartman looked over from his wallet, which he'd been rummaging through for some reason. "What?" he asked, noticing Butters' concerned face.

"Well, um, why do you need Kyle's J-Mart coupons anyways?" Butter asked nervously, pushing some hair out of his face.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Because Butters, he's a filthy stinking rich Jew that won't miss some coupons for laundry detergent and cereal!"

Butters knocked his knuckles together and nodded. "Well, okay, if you're sure…" Butters stopped walking and stared down the block to a small brown dog.

"Aw, Eric! Look at the little doggie!" Butters gushed, clasping his hands together with glee.

Cartman raised an eyebrow at the small animal and looked at his pushover friend. "I wouldn't trust some nasty mutt I found on the street if I were you."

Butters smiled and flicked his wrist at Cartman in a fruity manner. "Oh, Eric! It's _just_ a little dawg!" Butters quickly walked towards the dog.

Cartman pulled his hands from his denim coat pockets and grew a concerned look on his face. "Butters, really… just leave the little leg humper alone and let's go to Kahl's already."

Butters wasn't listening to his large friend for once and kneeled down a few feet in front of the dog. "Hey, little buddy!"

The small brown dog looked up at Butters quickly, totally alert and still. It emitted a low growl from its throat.

Cartman furrowed his brow and walked quickly towards the vulnerable blonde. "Butters you douche, leave it alone!"

Butters still didn't listen, extending a hand. "It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you."

Just like that, the small animal jumped up and bit Butters' outstretched hand.

"Ahhhn!" Butters cried, standing up and staring at his hand in horror. "Oh, hamburgers! He bit me!"

Cartman finally snapped- not at his dumb blonde of a friend, but at the dog. "You stupid fucking mutt! Screw off" he yelled at the animal. It yipped loudly and scurried down the block and around the corner.

Butters was misty eyed and sniffling. "Oh, Jeez…" he muttered, obviously upset.

Cartman sighed and gave his friend a weird look, not being too experienced with compassion. "Well, you learned your lesson at least. We'll take you to the hospital now to get it checked out just in case."

Butters sniffed. "No, it's not that. I just… should have listened to you! I'm sorry, Eric!" he cried. He looked up at Cartman apologetically.

Cartman was taken aback by Butters words, and felt his face flush. He swallowed and took Butters hand into his own, inspecting the bite. "It doesn't look that bad. We'll still go to the hospital anyways," Cartman said, lowering Butters hand, but not releasing it. He took a few steps, still holding onto Butters' hand.

Butters parted his lips as if to say something, but instead cocked his head. "Er… Eric?" he asked sheepishly.

Cartman had been looking away but looked Butters in the eye when he addressed him, red in the face. "What?" he asked nervously. He gripped Butters' hand tighter, avoiding pressure on the bitten area.

Butters slowly smiled and looked down, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "Oh, um, nothing," he said, intertwining his fingers carefully with Cartman's and walking up to him.

Cartman gave one of the shyest grins Butters ever saw from him and they started walking to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Goddamn I love Cartman/Butters fluff XD Hopefully you guys liked it too :)

Reviewwsss...


End file.
